<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>有的時候 by rain923</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382884">有的時候</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain923/pseuds/rain923'>rain923</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain923/pseuds/rain923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>勇利回到家時，發現整間屋子靜悄悄的，一盞大燈都沒開，維克托不在家裡嗎？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>有的時候</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>下午，勇利拿著包裹，準備去郵局給長谷津的家人寄點東西，再順道去趟超市，出門前他看見維克托似乎有些疲倦，勇利告訴他下午沒事就去床上小瞇一會兒吧，等他回來再一起吃晚飯。</p><p>勇利回到家時已經天黑了，他推開大門，發現整間屋子靜悄悄的，一盞大燈都沒開，他在門邊摸一摸，開了玄關的燈，大毛絨立刻從長廊的陰影裡跑出來迎接，馬卡欽搖著尾巴表示「歡迎回來」，勇利蹲下來接受牠的鼻子蹭蹭。</p><p>「馬卡欽，我回來了，維克托呢？」不在家嗎？還是還沒起床？馬卡欽汪汪了兩聲回答，他看看鞋櫃，鞋子都還在，表示維克托在家裡午睡到現在還沒起來，勇利有點擔心，從他出門到回來已經有段時間了，維克托是不是身體不舒服？他走向維克托的房間，順手一路點開家裡的燈，維克托的房門虛掩著，勇利敲敲門，試探性地喊了聲。</p><p>「維克托？」</p><p>沒有回應。</p><p>他推開門，點亮房裡的燈，沒有人。</p><p>「所以維克托出去了啊。」勇利回頭揉揉馬卡欽：「維克托有跟你說他去哪裡嗎？」</p><p>狗狗抓了抓勇利手上的提袋。</p><p>「有喔，我幫你買了好吃的喔。」</p><p>勇利和馬卡欽來到廚房整理買回來的東西，其中包括狗狗的濕食罐頭，馬卡欽興奮地趴在桌沿盯著罐頭，勇利拍拍牠，讓牠從桌上下去。</p><p>「乖乖，等一下就給你吃喔。」</p><p>他把買回來的食材放進冰箱，生活用品擺進櫥櫃或儲藏室，維克托託他買的東西先放在一旁，最後剩下來的是他的個人物品，勇利提著東西往自己的臥室走去，馬卡欽也跟在後頭，他打開房門，開燈。</p><p>然後勇利被眼前的畫面愣住了。</p><p>維克托在家，就睡在他的床上，背對著門蜷縮著。</p><p>床上那人似乎沒發現勇利已經回家了，他被突然的開燈嚇到，慌慌張張丟開手裡的衣服想拉上自己的褲子，但藍眼睛裡的水霧完全露了餡，被那目光灼燒到的勇利直接關上門。</p><p>「真的非常對不起！」這句話說的是日語，還用上最高級的敬語，他猛地甩門把三夾板震得啪啪響，然後連哄帶騙地把還在抓門的馬卡欽帶去廚房開罐頭。</p><p>勇利蹲下把狗碗推到馬卡欽面前，大狗狗開心地大塊朵頤，但他的腦子卻還在回放剛才的畫面，所以那是我的床？我的衣服？維克托迷糊睡錯地方了嗎？他剛剛在做什麼？</p><p>「勇利？」</p><p>頭頂突然傳來聲音，嚇得勇利一屁股跌在地上。</p><p>「……抱歉，嚇到你了。」維克托抿著嘴，他的表情比起抱歉，比較像是害羞，還有尷尬。</p><p>「沒、沒沒沒，沒事！」勇利誇張地搖頭，然後起身，蹲回去。</p><p>一陣空氣凍結的沉默。</p><p>「勇利。」</p><p>「嗯嗯嗯。」勇利很認真地看著馬卡欽吃飯。</p><p>「晚餐出去吃？叫外賣？還是我給你弄點什麼？」</p><p>「啊……都可以。」</p><p>「不要『都可以』，選一個。」維克托在勇利身邊蹲下，勇利想避開卻直接撞上流理台，櫥子裡收納的鍋碗瓢盆們發出清脆響亮的框啷。</p><p>「勇利？有沒有怎麼樣？」維克托湊上前摸摸勇利撞到的肩膀，但勇利只想後退，卻發現這裡是牆角，沒有退路了。</p><p>太近了，維克托離他好近，他穿著寬領的居家服、輕鬆的棉褲，臉蛋上的紅暈還沒完全退去，耳邊的髮絲也亂翹著，還有一股好聞的味道飄過來，是他趁著維克托不在家時偷偷埋進他的枕頭裡會聞到的味道，勇利突然想起，維克托也是凡人，所以會做跟自己一樣的事也是很平常的，可是現下他就快要招架不住面前的藍眼睛了，那是一對總能望穿他一切想法的美麗藍寶石，勇利只好用力閉起雙眼。</p><p>「……對不起。」</p><p>勇利被道歉得不明所以，睜開眼發現維克托笑得很尷尬。</p><p>「我把你嚇到了吧。」</p><p>「什麼？」</p><p>「我有時，會想著勇利……然後、所以……」</p><p>維克托低下頭支吾著用字，但勇利的腦子裡亂哄哄地聽不進去，他只注意到近在眼前的髮旋，而且無法克制黑洞吸引，舉手往中心點了下去。</p><p>又是一陣空氣凍結的沉默。</p><p>「勇、利！」維克托按著腦袋抬頭，出手反擊揉亂勇利的頭髮。</p><p>兩人笑鬧了一陣，把彼此的頭髮都撥到誇張亂翹才罷休，方才的尷尬全都隨著笑聲煙消雲散。勇利輕推趴在胸前的維克托，示意他起來，扶正眼鏡後，才發現不知何時維克托跨坐到了身上，臉頰也因為大笑而重新染上潮紅。</p><p>「晚餐吃什麼？」維克托把亂髮撥順別到耳後，手指的動作簡直在撩撥他。</p><p>「……維克托。」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>勇利抱住維克托的腰，將人拉得更近一些。</p><p>「我說、我想吃……」</p><p>馬卡欽叼著碗鑽進兩人之間，打斷勇利的說話。</p><p>「馬卡欽──」維克托揉揉毛孩子：「你還想吃飯飯嗎？不行，你已經吃完今天的飯飯了。」</p><p>馬卡欽睜著水汪汪的大眼睛，滿腹委屈地望著牠的爹地。</p><p>「好吧，再給你一點點。」維克托離開勇利的懷裡，從袋裡舀了一小瓢乾糧倒進馬卡欽的碗裡：「吃完這些不可以再吃了喔，不然會變得跟休賽期的勇利一樣喔。」他搔搔馬卡欽的腦袋，提醒狗狗吃慢些。</p><p>聽到這番話，勇利站起來摸摸自己的肚子，雖然現在的他穿得像顆棉花糖，但勇利對衣服底下的自己還是很有自信的。</p><p>維克托也站了起來，十指交錯往前伸了個懶腰。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯，所以，勇利剛剛說想吃什麼？」</p><p>勇利略過還在專心吃飯飯的馬卡欽，站到維克托面前，牽起他的雙手。</p><p>「我們……去房裡說？」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> ---------</p><p>-198964</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>